Taken
by mummy okumura
Summary: suck-ish summary. Rin and Yukio are sent on a recon mission to gague the scale of infestation of a demon virus known as vampirism that is plaguing Mystic Falls, US. Shortly after arrial, Rin is abducted by one of the infected going by the name of Stephan Salvatore. why did the kidnapper take Rin and can Yukio pursuade are favorite vamps to help him save his brother?


happens during season 5 ep 3 vd and a few weeks after rin reveals himself to cram school.

**Hiii again! I know I've been saying that i would finish my exsisting stories first but this has been eating me inside out for weeks so I justs HAD to write out the first chappy of this baby! My grammar and spelling are far from flawless but if you like the story, please comment, this wil be reletively short but I can make it longer if you guys, my amazing subbies, want it to be ^^**

**A heads up, this contains lots of violance but nothing you don't see in vampire diaries all the time. No pairings apart from the exsisting ones like ElenaxDamon and the awqward ElenaxStephan.**

**THIS STARTS FROM SEASON 5 EPISODE 3 so if your not up to that episode, this will be spoiler ridden. As for blue exorcist, this takes place shortly after Amiamon/Rin fight not that that matters all to much as it is set elswhere.**

**Anyways! please sub/follow/comment if you enjoy the story, like i said earlier, i try my best with my grammar but I'm heavily dyslexic so please forgive the occasional engrish you may stumble accross. I'm going to be teaming up with a poor unfortunate soul who has agreed to use hisimpressive writing skillz to edit my chapters, starting at some point ver the next few weeks so atleast you can look forward to mistake free chappies ^^  
**

**Hope you all had a fab christmas and all the best in the new ear. I'll upload hopefully every 1-2 weeks xxx**

* * *

''Right class. You are going to have a substitute for the next couple of days, me and my brother are being sent on a mission but we will be back by the weekend.'' There was a disappointed mumble amongst the class. Shiemi sitting next to nudging him in the ribs to try an wake him up. Konekomeru and Shima where looking at each other questioningly and Bon was looking at Rin in disgust.

''Why are you and HIM going on a mission? Surely they don't want the son of Satan working for them.''

''That's enough Sugaru-kun. The mission is simple recon in a small town in the USA, the are just being sent to observe the inhabitants of the town. They would have sent Rin on his own seeing as him being a demon, he wouldn't be susceptible to the demonic virus that is plaguing the town but they are sending me to make sure Rin doesn't loose control and Shura just in case things get out of hand.''

''What kind of virus is it?'' Izumo, the purple haired girl at the back of the class looked up in mild interest.

''It's an interesting virus, created by a human centuries ago after they made a deal with a demon. I may be mistaken but I believe it was are own director who was the one who made the deal. There have been several reportings of the virus through out the world. It's origins are unknown but put short, It's a parasitic demon that lives in a human host that has deceased. In some ways it is similar to a ghost only this particular demon inhabits the corpse and consumes the host's blood, When that supply has ran out, it ''possesses'' the host and makes it consume the blood of other humans. Today they are known as vampire's.'' Yukio looked around at his students surprised faces. ''Anyway, The parasite resides in the host's heart and is weak to wood which is one of the few ways to kill it, it is also weak to vervain, a small flowering plant that looks similar to lavender, although it can weaken and hurt the infected host, it cannot kill them but works on them as holy water does regular demons, observe.'' Yukio waked over to Rin who was still dozing, saliva dripping from his mouth onto his open textbook. Yukio took out a small spray bottle from his pocket and pulled the trigger, aiming at Rin's face. The half demon jumped up, letting out a loud yelp, and and covered is face with both hands. After a moment he dropped them, revealing quickly fading burns. He scowled up at his younger brother.

''Damn it Yukio! Why couldn't you do something a little less cruel? I actually miss that damn book you used to slam on the desk...'' He trailed off, looking around embarrassed. Yukio couldn't help but feel bad for treating his brother like this but he bore a grudge against him for, even after all their efforts to conceal them, revealed his powers to his classmates not two weeks ago.

''Well you should have learned by now to stay awake in class.'' The younger said simply, turning his back to Rin and walking back to his desk. ''Anyway, as I was saying. Holy water does not work on these demons as the demon is inside the host, protected by the corpse of the host. Like a ghost, the corpse it possesses will still have the personality it had when it was alive but that is deceptive. The demon will make its host share blood with others which passes spores into another host, allowing the virus to spread. As it is a virus type, it has little to no effects on a living human apart from giving them some demonic traits briefly, demonic healing being one of them. This is only temporary but if the new host dies within 48 hours of consuming the infected blood of another, the demon will take over the new host.''

''What's this about?'' Rin asked, the redness almost completely gone. Yukio pushed his glasses up his nose making them flash.

''We are going on a mission.''

* * *

Rin was looking around in amazement, they had arrived in the town square of their new mission. Rin looked around fascinated as the locals walked by, looking at him curiously. They where both dressed in their own clothes, not needing there uniforms as in America, you didn't wear uniform. Yukio had briefed Rin on the way about the mission, they where to enrol in the local high school as foreign exchange students, blend in as best as possible and try and find out who was infected and who wasn't by putting vervain into the towns water supply.

They made their way to the town's central bar and grill. Sitting in one of the comfortable booths to the far side of the bar, they where greeted by a tall, muscular blond with blue eyes.

''Hi, I haven't seen you guys around here before, are you new?'' He eyed the two curiously.

''Yes, we are foreign exchange students, we are starting are Sophomores year tomorrow.''

''Mid term? That's pretty harsh, anyway, I'm Matt Donovan.'' He smiled pleasantly, took their order and left. Rin turned to Yukio.

''Sophomores?''

''Second year students in high school, that's what they call them here. So, you picking anything up?'' He asked. Rin shook his head as he ate his steak, frowning slightly while looking at his plate.

''I can't sense anything here but I can feel something, I just can't put my finger on it. This doesn't taste as good as it looks'' He said as he took another bite.

''Well I noticed some fliers earlier about a 'block party which we could go to, we might find something there. It starts at 7pm so when after we meet up with the area's exorcist, we can drop off are stuff and go.'' As he spoke, Yukio caught the eye of a man in the familiar uniform coat he usually wore himself, he smiled at Yukio, cast an uneasy glance at Rin who didn't notice and came and sat opposite Yukio.

''Good afternoon, I hope your trip was OK, I'll take you to your accommodation once you have finished.''

''Can you give us anymore information on the situation?'' Yukio asked, impressed by the man's professionalism dispute his earlier unease at seeing his brother. The man glanced around and leaned in lowering his voice.

''I can't say much, there are two brothers who are infected who live nearby, Stefan and Damon Salvatore. Damon has been out of town for two days and Stefan hasn't been seen in months. There are also two females, Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes, both who have currently left for collage but they may return at any time. Elena has a younger brother who is in your school and Caroline is, or was, the daughter of the towns sheriff. We know of some others but all of them have been out of town for some time now and we do not expect them to return. We are unsure of the details at the moment but Jeremy Gilbert was proclaimed dead months ago, being caught in a house fire but he enrolled back into the school yesterday after 8 months, If you can get close to him you may be able to find out if there are anymore of them. I have been told to inform you to evacuate if the situation becomes dangerous, these vampires are far stronger than most around the world, hence why we called in the only...people we thought capable of handling the situation.'' Rin scowled but Yukio shook his head.

''Understood, please take us to are room.'' The man nodded and graciously took their suitcases and carried them for the brothers. Less than 5 minutes later they arrived outside a large apartment building. They took the elevator to the third floor and the exorcist lead them into room 12B, He unlocked the door, handed a key each to the twins and left without a word. Rin went in and looked around smiling, he went into the kitchen and started routing through the fridge's fully stocked shelves. Yukio went right to the dining table which on it lay a file containing documents and photo's of the 'vampire's' of the town. He filched through them while Rin took out ingredients and began cooking, not even bothering to place his suitcase in the bedroom that they would be sharing.

''Stephan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, Stephan has been out of town for some time, Jeremy is living with Damon. Caroline and Elena are currently attending collage and are out of town, Tyler Lockwood,...Hybrid? Rebecca, Klaus and Elijah..Originals? What does most of this mean? Hey didn't brief us very well. We will have to tread carefully, these demon's are very active, the death toll is in the 50's in this town and within a 5 mile radius around this town since January. Rin? Are you even listening? RIN'' The dark haired teen turned away from his cooking, surprised, he tugged one earphone out of his ear.

''Sorry bro, What where you saying?''

''Never mind, we will just have to be careful, They haven't given us enough information on these hybrids, originals and doppelgänger and I have never read about them before so lets just see what we can find and get out of here, I don't want to be here for more than a week.'' Yukio finished, frowning at Rin as he nodded and resumed cooking. They relaxed for the rest of the day, deciding it best if they stay indoors until they started school. After an uncomfortable nights rest after the twin's having to share a king sized bed, they got up, dressed in regular clothes and headed to their 'new' school for the next week.

'''Now remember Rin, no fighting, ignore everyone around you but let me know if you sense any other demons.''

''Yeah yeah, I got it,'' The older yawned. They made their way to head office and retrieved their class schedule. They received a series of questioning, interested looks, most of them being towards Rin's hair colour, but otherwise they didn't have much interaction with the locals. It crossed Yukio's mind that they would be standoffish at any newcomers given the town's record of mysterious deaths always right after new tenant's. They went to their classes as any other student would, Yukio occasionally narrowing his eyes at his brother while he shook his head, signalling that he didn't sense anything. At the end of their third class, Yukio noticed Rin tense up and look out of the wide window, He watched as his brother watched a Chevy convertible zoom past and then turned his head to his brother, eyes narrowed. As always in the movies, the bell rang and they darted up, running right out of the school, ignoring the protests of one of their teachers and dashed in the direction that the car had been going.

''Damn it, we can't catch up to that, what do we do?'' Rin asked, bending over to catch his breath.

''I'll send for a car.'' Yukio said. '' We need to keep on their tail but stay far enough so that they won't realise we're following them. Did you see who it was?''

''I don't know, I cant remember their names but they where in the files you showed me last night,'' Rin said slightly guiltily.

''It's Ok, lets just get going.'' Yukio was about to press the ringing phone to his ear when suddenly it was out of his hand as if tugged by an invisible force. He looked around and saw a familiar face, one that he had been looking at the night before.

''Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Stephan Salvatore, I was just wondering why you two ''foreign exchange students'' He quoted with his fingers, '' Would want to follow my brother and ex for.'' He said, smiling dangerously. Yukio looked at Rin who was reaching towards kurikara, in a flash, the 'vampire' before them flashed behind Rin, tugged the red bag from his back and kicked Rin squarely in the back, sending him crashing down face forward. Another blurry flash later, Yukio was also on the ground right next to his brother. Stephan knelt before him, looking down at him curiously. Yukio tried to reach for his gun but just as he drew one of them, it was kicked from his hand forcefully and he felt his other gun being taken from its holster.

''we weren't foll..''

''Oh I know you where, I overheard you before.'' Stephan said. Yukio tried tolift himself but Stephan kicked him on his side, flipping him on his back.

''Stephan? I thought you had been missing for months.'' Rin's eyes widened as Stephan casually paced in front of him, squatting to get closer.

''Now what would make you think that? Who are you anyway?'' He asked. Rin turned his head helplessly to his brother.

''we...we heard it at school.'' Yukio said lamely, mentally kicking himself for coming up with something so weak. Stephan chuckled under his breath and grabbed Rin by the hair, pulling him up.

''I swear! We're just foreign exchange students! We came here because the town has some interesting history!'' Yukio shouted. Stephan looked at him, grinning humourlessly. He dropped Rin and looked back at Yukio, eyebrows drawn together in annoyance.

''Now Í know your lieing, I have a... special ability that lets me weed out liars.'' He said, as he did he narrowed his eyes and Yukio felt a strange pressure in his head. ''So your exorcists? I've never heard of you before. Hhhhhmmm, Interesting.'' His eyes suddenly widened and snapped to Rin.

'You...?'' He stared down at Rin who jumped to his feet, backing away. Stephan practically warped to where he had discarded kurikara, unzipped it and unsheathed the sword. Rin burst into flames and shock flickered of Stephan's face. ''You really are a Satan spawn.'' He observed, sheathing the sword. He grabbed Rin by the wrist and started walking away, ignoring Rin's protests like it was nothing. ''Your coming with me.'' While Stephan's back was turned, Yukio darted for his guns, scooped them up and aimed them at where his heart would be.

''Let him go, These are wood tipped bullets laced with vervain, one more step and your dead.'' He shouted. He vampire kept walking without turning.

''Congratulation's Rin, I just found a reason to let you live, cause me to much trouble and I may change my mind. Oh, an my name is Silas by the way.'' Stephan spoke casually and Yukio saw fear in Rin's eyes as his struggles lessened but didn't cease. He looked back pleadingly at Yukio.

Yukio fired off two shots in the demon's direction. The vampire merely stopped walking and turned. ''Unfortunately, you will need a lot worse than that to kill me.'' He said, amusement in his voice. Yukio shot again and again, emptying both magazines into the vampires back. Rin had been watching, shocked by the vampires resilience and Yukio watched as flames burst out of him.

''I'm not going anywhere!'' He yelled. To both their surprise, Silas let go of Rin's wrist and jumped back, massaging his wrist where the flames had burned.

''Feisty.'' He mumbled in amusement. Yukio watched in horror as the demon darted forward, planting his fist into Rin's head and sent him flying meters backwards, hitting the ground skidding and then coming to a stop and lay still.

''Rin!'' Yukio yelled as he started towards his brother, fumbling his hands through his pockets looking for another magazine for his guns. He only took a few paces before something collided with the back of his head and he was sent crashing down to the floor, his consciousness faded before he hit he ground.

* * *

Elena was sitting shotgun in Damon's car. She hadn't spoken a word to Damon for what felt like hours. Stephan lay unconscious across the back seat, he hadn't stirred since she had found him and damon in the little wooden lodge where _Qetsiyah_ had knocked them both out. She let her head fall against the window and she watched as the school approached, her old school. She looked back at the road and noticed a figure laying across the road.

''Damon! I think theirs someone there!'' She shouted. Damon hit the breaks and the car came to a sudden stop. She got out of the car and cautiously approached the still figure, keeping her guard up...just in case. As she approached the still figure, she caught sight of his face. Young male, younger than Jeremy with brown hair and glasses, scrapes and cuts peppered his face. She could hear his bea ting heart, an enticing sound that made something inside her purr but she ignored it.

''Who is it?'' Damon called from the car.

''I don't know but he's injured. I don't think he's from around here.'' She called, kneeling by the boy with moles. She noticed an unfamiliar smell as she got closer, very faint but her it was completely unfamiliar. She was about to call for an ambulance when the boy stirred. ''You OK? What's your name?'' She asked softly, wondering if it might be a good idea to give him some of her blood. When his eyelids lifted, revealing soft turquoise eyes that gazed at her curiously She was shocked when hie spoke.

''Ele..na...Gil...bert?'' He whispered, eyes going out of focus again. Elena stood, baffled by him knowing her name but unsur of what to do.

''Damon, He knows my name, what shall we do?'' She called, hoping h would have the answer he always seemed to. In a second, he was at the boys side, studying him.

''How do you know her?'' He asked, annoyance potent in his voice. The brunette opened his eyes a little wider as he seemed to take in his face.

''Damon?'' He asked. Damon looked up at her, eyes narrowed. Elena shrugged and Damon turned back to him.

''What happened?'' He almost hissed, patience wearing thin. The boy's eyes fluttered closed and he sighed, ''Silas..' and passed out again. Damon stood and slumped his shoulders, leaning his head back skywards, sighing deeply. He took a few paces to one side and kicked at the ground, creating dust clouds, cursing.

''Damn it damn it damn it damn it! why? We already have enough shit on are plates an now their's some new asian kind who knows who we are and who Silas is but isn't susceptible to his mind control? What. the. actual. Fuck?'' He said, If it weren't such a dire situation, Elena would have laughed at his outburst. She looked around nervously but apart form the new kid, nothing seemed out of place. Sighing, she called to Damon.

''We can't just leave him, who knows where he came from! An what he's doing in mystic falls.'' She said logically. They couldn't afford to take any chances, right now restraining the kid and taking him home seemed to be the best thing they could do right now. Damon turned, it was clear that he was completely fed up. He placed his hands on his hips and looked down for a moment before speaking.

''Their should be some cable ties in the boot, go an get them.'' He said, exasperatedly. Elena hurried to the boot of the car, glancing at the still comatose Stephan in the back and grabbed the cable ties, returning them to Damon who was routing through the kids pockets and bags. He eventually drew out some magazines, modified grenades and pieces of homework from Mystic High and a key.

''Well the kid certainly came armed. Wooden bullets, These are liquid grenades, wanna render a guess at what is in these? An he even attends the school.'' Damon sighed before biting his wrist and holding it to the kids mouth. Once the wound had healed up, he bound the kids hands together with the cable ties in front of him and lifted him up, replacing him in the boot of the car. Elena wanted to protest but she was mentally exhausted from the day, she returned to the passenger sea and leaned around, brushing the back of her hand against Stephan's face. Guilt shredded her heart when Damon returned, nodded to her without a word and drove onwards, no matter how much she tried to deny it , she couldn't deny the feelings that swam inside her every time she caught sight of Stephan's form in the rear view mirror. When they finally pulled up to the Salvatore manor, she helped Damon carry Stephan and the new guy, resting Stephan on the sofa and mystery kid on one of the loungers, double checking that the cable ties where tight enough. Damon poured them both drinks and they sat and waited, conversation coming and going.

* * *

Rin awoke in a dark, unfamiliar room that was blandly decorated and furnished, the only light coming from the open fire nearby. His head was pounding, reminding him of what had happened earlier. He lifted his head groggily and looked around, suddenly noticing the fire that was burning his throat. Finally noticing the gag that was in his mouth, he let out a wimper as the burning intensified as he inhaled. He noticed a similar pain around his wrists that where bound behind his back.

''Good morning sleepy head. Ouch, sorry if this is a little uncomfortable for you.'' Rin lifted his head in the direction of the voice and struggled against his restraints, the vampire from earlier. He tried to scream in hopes that someone would hear but he felt like he was inhaling white hot needles. He willed for his flames to come and willed them to go at the smiling vampire. He jumped out of the way of the blue flames and produced a spray bottle similar to the one his twin kept in his desk at cram school. He sprayed it in Rin's direction, extinguishing the flames and soaking his pants, extracting another hiss from him. The vampire approached with a cocky look on his face, tutting.

''their will be non of that.'' He said, double checking Rin's bounds and removing the cloth from around his face. He gasped, the relief of allowing cool air to sooth his raw throat and quill the fire in his chest made tears jump to his eyes. He watched as the demon dropped the pink stained cloth into a bowl and pick up a poker that was glowing orange at the end that had until now been sitting on the fire. ''Now, I hope you can forgive me for this, I'm having a hell of a day and I've just lost my ability to read minds so I'm going to have to resort to...other methods of gettting what I need from you. Now, what do you know about the origins of vampirism?'' He said, his voice turning deathly cold on the last sentence. Rin was lost for words, he stared down the poker that was now pointing in his direction like a sword. His took short, panicked breath's as he tried to slow his racing mind, his entire body shuddeering uncontrollably an pure terror pumped through his veins. ''I'm not in the patient kind of mood so I suggest you start talking.'' Rin could only panic and make another attempt to break the bindings. The demon sighed and jabbed the poker into Rin's shoulder. The pain was nothing like Rin had ever felt before, He opened his mouth to scream but a gag was placed over it and the burning needle feeling returned as he gasped. The Silas retracted the poker and plunged it into his thigh, drawing another muffled shriek from him. Rin went completely limp in his restraints as the poker was removed and replaced on the fire. Their was the sound of chair legs scraping the floor and Rin saw Silas sit down on a chair in front of him, resting his elbows on his knees.

''Now I'm not going to ask again, what do you know?''

* * *

**Nyaaaw! evil old me picking on poor old Rin again! D= Big thumbs up for me NOT clinging to much to Blue exorcist and making it more of an actual crossover and less of a fleeting bump-at-the-coffee-shop-and-not-even-staying-for-a-drink-following-BlueExorcist-and-ignoring-everything-else XD**

**Hope you enjoyed. I don't care if It annoys people, every fanfic writer likes to know people enjoy their story so I feel no remorse saying ''LEAVE ME A DAMN REVIEW BYATCHES!' lmao!**

**loadsa luv xxxx**


End file.
